


Not For Anything (Part 2)

by SpyderScully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 07, The Sex Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderScully/pseuds/SpyderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Mulder and Scully’s morning after after their first intimate night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For Anything (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not For Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687018) by [SpyderScully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderScully/pseuds/SpyderScully). 



He rushes through his shower, expecting Scully to be waiting for him so they can leave and catch up on time in any way they can. He’s surprised when he walks out of the bathroom—shirt and slacks hastily thrown on, feet bare and hair still damp—to see her milling about in the kitchen. The smell of coffee is strong and sultry in the air, and he can see that she’s set out bowls and dishes on the table. She hasn’t noticed him step into the kitchenette just yet so he indulges himself, taking in the way her shoulders are set back and the way her carriage is as crisp and efficient as it always is. But there’s a sense of warmth there, now… Once again he is struck by how content she looks—she’s still Scully, still serious, still controlled, still self-contained—but he can’t seem to get enough of the warmth that seems to be emanating from her that he noticed ever since he woke up.

As his bare feet pad on the cold linoleum she glances up, and he’s moved to see a welcoming smile on her face. God, he’s never seen her look so peaceful. He doesn’t hear her when she speaks but gathers enough social cues to realize she’s told him to sit down and pour the coffee. He obliges, feeling silly that he’s still in this strange sense of disbelief that began when he held her this morning and she told him so soberly that she didn’t regret a moment of the night they had shared.

Once again his mind flashes back to warm, pale, flushed skin, her throaty voice soothing him and urging him, the weight of her small body nestled against his when they finally sank into a fulfilled sleep. He prays that it wasn’t a first and last time, but if it was, he swears he might be able to live off memories alone.

The clink of her coffee cup pulls him back into the little hotel kitchenette and when his eyes meet hers, he’s greeted with the usual close-lipped Scully smile. Her eyes are so clear and sharp they almost seem to be burning. He glances down, noticing she has her usual little cup of bee pollen yogurt. He smirks and without a word, extends his oatmeal-smeared spoon to confiscate some of the creamy substance. Her eyes dance as he’s repulsed by its natural, tasteless flavor and she chuckles when he pulls a face for her benefit.

“It’s an acquired taste.” She muses warmly.

He almost doesn’t want to speak seriously, for fear of breaking the warm mood, but he needs more reassurance than the simple sentence she uttered in his bed less than fifteen minutes ago. He’s paranoid that way.

“Are we going to talk about things?” He broaches carefully. Her head turns to look at him, and he notices the way her hair brushes softly against the shoulder of her suit as she does.

“Is it something we need to discuss?” Her response startles and worries him. No regrets or no, did she want this to be a one time thing? He prays not and retracts his former decision that he could live with being intimate with her only once. Or at least, he needs to make love to her fifty times more until he can give it a shot.

“Well this…” He verbally stumbles, “This will change things, won’t it?” The contentment and confidence that he had felt only minutes ago is beginning to wobble. She sets her coffee cup down, regarding him seriously.

“Mulder,” He concentrates on how her tongue forms the second syllable of his name deep in her throat and is fascinated by the sound of it. He feels her soft, cool hand slip into his.

“I don’t want it to change anything.” She says, her thumb brushing softly over his knuckles in a simple, predictable pattern. His heart sinks now, but he senses that she’s not finished, and waits for her to continue.

“You are my partner,” she prefaces, “You are my best friend and someone whom I trust implicitly with my beliefs and my life. I can’t let that go.”

She still hasn’t reached her point, he can tell, and he waits with baited breath. Her voice has dropped several decibels.

“I don’t want what happened last night to change anything,” she repeated, “I only want it to add on to what we already have.”

Her face is so open and trusting. He can feel his eyes burning and realizes that if he didn’t love her before, he adores her now. In response, he leans forward and kisses her—a light, sweet kiss full of gratitude and promise. They won’t speak of this for the rest of the day, but they don’t need to. All that needed to be said has been said.


End file.
